


If You Just Give Me A Chance You'd See What I See

by acindra



Series: Glitter In The Air [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: The group finds out about their relationship





	If You Just Give Me A Chance You'd See What I See

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand, I wrote a sequel

“Oh! I just realized- I can show you my painting!” Michael said suddenly, as they were on their third match of Mario Kart.

Jeremy, startled, veered a little too far to the left and hit the edge of the track. “Damnit Michael.” He swore under his breath.

Michael laughed a little as he zoomed past.

“So what’s your painting of?” Jeremy asked, as he steered his character back onto the track.

“Er. I think I’ll just have to show you. It’s better if you see it than me trying to explain it.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Ok. I’m curious to see why you needed glitter.”

Michael gasped, faux shocked. “Everything's better with glitter, Jeremy!”

“If you say so…Yes!” Jeremy jumped up in victory as his character overcame Michael’s right at the finish line. “Hah, suck it!” He did a stupid hip thrust.

Michael turned an interesting shade of red that nearly matched his hoodie.

“What?” Jeremy asked, when Michael didn’t respond. He realized what he had said and did an admirable attempt at turning the same color as Michael. “I- I didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t!” Michael buried his face in his hands. “But now I can’t stop thinking about it!” His words were muffled by his hands.

“I’m sorry!” Jeremy sat back down on his beanbag

“You’re going to be the death of me, Jeremy.”

“At least you won’t die a virgin?” Jeremy suggested.

Michael’s shoved at his shoulder. “Unlike you, I don’t constantly have sex on the brain.”

“Well clearly you do!” Jeremy protested, shoving him back.

They wrestled each other off the beanbags and onto the floor, Jeremy employing his sharp elbows and Michael using his upper body strength, until finally Jeremy had Michael pinned underneath him.

“Um. F-fancy s-seeing you here?” He tried, blushing.

Michael snickered. “I mean, the floor sure is comfortable, Casanova.” he teased, shifting a little under Jeremy.

“Don’t do that.” Jeremy hissed.

“Do what?”

“That! The wiggling!”

Michael stopped. Then smirked. “Really? You’re getting off on me just _moving_? I’m flattered. Maybe you should _get off_ of me, then.”

“More like _on_ you.” Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him.

“Kinky.”

“I like you better when you’re not talking.”

“I like you just fine like this.” Michael replied, pointedly wiggling again.

“Michael!”

“I haven’t even gotten you into bed and you’re already shouting my name~” Michael teased.

“You’re the worst!” Jeremy told him.

“Absolutely terrible.” Michael agreed easily. 

“Why do I put up with you?” Jeremy wondered aloud.

Michael pretended to think about it, but the image was ruined by his hands still trapped over his head by Jeremy. “Because I’ll put out?”

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s it.”

“Are you saying you _don’t_ want me for my body?”

Jeremy stammered, unable to come up with a retort.

“If you kiss me, I’ll stop flirting.” Michael suggested, batting his eyelashes at him.

“How could I say no to that?” Jeremy asked, dryly.

“I’m the epitome of roma-” Michael was cut off by Jeremy’s lips.

-

“Ta da!” Michael announced, turning the painting around so Jeremy could see it.

They were standing in the parking lot of Pinkberry, waiting for their friends to show up, so Michael had decided it was the perfect time to reveal his painting.

It had the silhouette of two figures on the hood of a car under a purple sky, the stars accented by glitter.

_Confessed to you_  
Riding shotgun  
Underneath the purple skies 

Was written in white along the top.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” Jeremy breathed, awed.

“You think so? I messed up over here, though, and I probably used too much glitter and-”

“Michael.” Jeremy interrupted. “It’s amazing. You did a wonderful job.”

Michael sunk back into his hoodie, flattered. “It’s supposed to be us, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! See this one has your wavy hair, and this one has my glasses.” He pointed at the figures.

Jeremy nodded. “I can see the resemblance. But wait, if the glasses are on your face, you’re looking at me, not the sky.”

“The sky could be full of stars and I’d still stare at you.” Michael admitted.

Jeremy blushed a little, but before he could respond, they heard their names being shouted.

Michael hastily put the painting back in the back seat of his car as Rich and Jake came into view. 

“Hey losers.” Jake said, grinning.

“Hey guys.” Jeremy responded, trying to fight down his blush.

“Something is different.” Rich said, promptly, staring intensely at Jeremy, then Michael.

“N-nothing is different! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeremy stuttered, shrinking back from his piercing gaze.

“Real convincing there, Jeremy.” Jake rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, like that’ll convince them we’re not dating.” Michael said, coming up to Jeremy and planting an exaggerated kiss on his cheek.

“Michael!” Jeremy called after him, exasperated, as he made his way to the door.

Jake laughed, but Rich remained quiet as they followed Michael into the frozen yogurt shop.

As they were getting their yogurt, Brooke and Chloe showed up. They greeted them all with hugs.

“Sorry we took so long,” Brooke apologized, sheepishly, “I couldn’t find my wallet.”

“It was in her pocket.” Chloe chipped in. “So Jeremy, I hear you’ve lost your v-card.”

“Jenna made that up.” He groused.

Michael smiled, thinking back to the previous day, but no one was paying attention to him to see it.

They were just sitting down when suddenly Jenna burst in, trailed after by Christine.

“Speak of the devil.” Jeremy muttered.

Jenna strode up to Jeremy and poked him in the chest. “A little birdie told me you’re taken and you didn’t _tell me._ ”

“Says the girl who has been telling everyone I slept with Christine!” Jeremy retorted.

Christine looked perplexed. “Why would I sleep with _anyone_?”

Jenna waved away their responses. “I said you _might have_ slept with Christine, it’s not my fault everyone thought you did. So, who are you dating? Give me all the details!”

Jeremy blushed. “Er.”

“I knew it!” Rich butted in. “You got with Michael!”

Michael also blushed. “Hey, don’t bring me into this.” he protested.

“Yeah, leave him out of this.”

“Notice that they’re not denying it.” Chloe stage-whispered to Brooke.

Brooke giggled into her hand. 

“So is gay sex as good as they say?”

“We haven’t had sex!” Jeremy said, scandalized.

“Still not denying it.” Christine pointed out.

“Ok, yes. We’re dating. Are you happy?” Jeremy threw his hands up in exasperation. “Is that what you want from us?”

“Really feeling the love, here.” Michael pouted.

Jeremy turned to Michael. “You know I love you, Michael. Don’t start.”

“Aww.” Brooke cooed. “You two are adorable.”

“Not adorable enough,” Jake grumbled, handing Rich a twenty dollar bill. “Should have waited, like, a week.”

“You guys bet on us?” Jeremy shrieked a little.

“Of course we did.” Christine told him, also handing Rich a twenty. “We also have bets on when you have sex.”

“Like I would tell you guys that!”

“Please, like we would ask _you._ ” Chloe said. “We just have to prod Michael a little and his response will tell us the truth.”

“Are you implying that I’m easy to read?”

“Are you saying you won’t be a hot mess if we ask you and you _did_ have sex?” Brooke asked.

Michael opened his mouth to protest, thought better of it, and went back to eating his frozen yogurt.

“Why am I friends with you guys again?” Jeremy wondered, aloud.

Christine dug into her purse and produced a condom. She handed it to Jeremy. “Remember, no glove, no love.” She said, very seriously.

Both Jeremy and Michael blushed as the rest of the group laughed at them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
